AMOR CAOTICO
by EL CABALLERO DE ARKHAM
Summary: EL SEÑOR DEL CAOS DESCUBRIRÁ UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO HACIA SU AMIGA PEGASO, CON TEMOR Y DUDAS BUSCA AYUDA PARA SABER ACLARAR SU MENTE, Y ESTAR CON ELLA


CAPITULO 1: SENTIMIENTO DESCONOCIDO

ERA OTRO GRAN DIA EN EQUESTRIA PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA QUERIDA PRINCESA CELESTIA, HABIA PASADO UN AÑO DESDE LA DERROTA DE CHRYSALIS, LA SOLEDAD, TRANQUILIDAD Y ARMONIA REINAVA DE NUEVO. Y NUESTRO DRACONEQUUS DISCORD ESTABA SINTIENDO ALGO EXTRAÑO

VEMOS A DISCORD ACOSTADO EN UN GRAN CAMPO DE PONYVILLE OBSERVAN EL CIELO, PENSANDO EN SU AMIGA PEGASO DE MELENA ROSA, DIBUJANDO UNA SONRISA EN SU ROSTO ... CADA VES QUE LA RECORDABA SENTIA ALGO EXTRAÑO EN SU CORAZON.

¿QUE ES ESTE EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO? - SE DIJO DISCORD A SI MISMO TRATANDO DE ENCONTRAN UNA RESPUESTA-SIENTO UN GRAN APRECIO POR FLUTTERSHY PERO ... ..ESTO SE SIENTE DIFERENTE, ¿QUE SERA?

DISCORD HABIA COMPARTIDO MUCHOS MOMENTOS CON FLUTTERSHY Y SUS AMIGAS AUN QUE MAS CON FLUTTERSHY, PERO DESPUES DE SALVARLA DE LOS CAMBIANTES, ESE SENTIMIENTO HABIA CAMBIADO LO SENTIA MAS FUERTE

MMM ... .DEBO ENCONTRAR UNA RESPUESTA A ESTO - DIJO PARA DESAPARECIMIENTO Y REPARADOR EN EL CASTILLO DE CREPUSCULO - CREPÚSCULO MI GRAN AMIGA ¿COMO ESTAS? - DIJO CON UN GRAN ABRAZO SORPRENDIENDO A LA ALICORNIO QUE REVISABA UNOS LIBROS.

DISCORDAME A ASUSTARTE ... - DIJO TWILIGHT REGAÑANDOLO - PERDONA NO FUE MI INTENCION - DIJO DISCULPANDOSE - ¿PODEMOS HABLAR UN MINUTO? DIJO APARECIENTO EN EL TRONO DE RAINBOW.

VERAS CREPUSCULAR DESDE QUE ME ENSEÑARON TODO SOBRE LA AMISTAD MI VIDA UN CAMBIADO POR COMPLETO Y SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO A TI, UN FLUTTERSHY, UN LUNA Y CAI CAI, ME HACIERON UN DRACONEQUUS - DIJO CON MUCHO ORGULLO.

TWILIGHT QUEDO SORPRENDIDA DISCOR NUNCA LE HABIA AGRADECIO POR ESO - NO TE QUE AGRADESERNOS DISCORDEN TAMBIEN TIENE VUELTO UN GRAN AMIGO ADEMAS DE SER UN GRAN ALIADO - DIJO ORDENANDO SUS LIBROS - PERO NO CREO QUE HALLAS APARECIO AQUÍ SOLO POR ESO ¿VERDAD? - DIJO SOSPECHOSAMENTE

BUENO LA VERDAD ... ES QUE EH ESTADO SINTIENDO ALGO EXTRAÑO DENTRO DE MI, ALGO QUE JAMAS HABIA SENTIDO ... NO SE COMO DESCRIBIRLO - DIJO MUY CONFUNDIDO AUN. ¿DE CASUALIDAD NO TIENE QUE VER CON FLUTTERSHY? - DIJO TWILIGHT COMO SI YA CONOCIERA LA RESPUESTA.

¿QU ... ... QUE? ... ¿COMO LO SABES? - DIJO SORPRENDIDO. POR QUE HAY UN CLON TUYO CON LENTES DESTRAS DE TI VIENDO UN RETRATO DE FLUTTERSHY- DIJO CREPUSCULAR SEÑALANDO CON SU CASCO, DISCORDAN VOLTEO FRUNCIENDO EL SEÑO A VER Y DEFINITIVAMENTE HABIA UN CLON DE EL VIENDO EL RETRATO DE FLUTTERSHY. ¿QUE RAYOS ... .TE DIJE QUE NO FRENTE A LAS DEMAS - DIJO DISCORD FURIOSO CON SU CLON

LO SIENTO PERO ES MUY HERMOSA ... NO PUEDO EVITARLO, Y NO ME REGAÑES TU TAMBIEN LO HACES - DIJO SU CLON PRESUENDO, DISCORDAN CHASQUEO SUS DEDOS HACIENDO APARECER UN AGUJERO EN PISO DEVAJO DE SU OTRO YO. COMO NO LO VI VENIR, AAAAAAHHHHHH- DIJO SU CLON DESAPARECIENDO.

BIEN ¿DONDE ESTABAMOS? - DIJO DISCORD ALGO NERVIOSO, AL VER CREPÚSCULO TRATO DE CONSERVAR LA CALMA. EN QUE FLUTTERSHY ES HERMOSA ... - DIJO ELLA ANTE LA ACTITUD DE DISCORD.

SI ... DIGO NO ... DIGO, DIGO ... - DISCORD SE ALTERO UN POCO

TRANQUILO DISCORD YO TE APOYO - DIJO TRANQUILAMENTE

¿DE VERDAD? - DIJO SORPRENDIDO

SI, VERAS DESDE QUE TU, STARGHT, TRIXIE Y TORAX NOS SALVARON DE LOS CAMBIENTES, EH NOTADO QUE PASAS MAS TIEMPO CON ELLA, SIN MENCIONAR LA FORMA EN QUE LA MIRAS, EN CUANTO A TU EXTRAÑO SENTIEMTO DE DICES TENER, A ESO SE LO LLAMA "AMOR" - DIJO TWILIGHT MUY SEGURA DE SU REPUESTA

DISCORD QUEDO PARALISADO POR LO QUE TWILIGHT LE HACABABA DE DECIR, COMO SEÑOR DEL CAOS DESCONOCIA MUCHAS PALABRAS Y SUS SIGNIFICADOS, PERO LUEGO DE APRENDER DE LA AMISTAD, HABIA LOGRADO MUCHAS BUENAS, GANANDOSE EL PERDON Y AMISTAD DE TODOS, Y TODO SE LO DEVIA A ELLAS SOBRE TODO A FLUTTERSHY.

¿DISCORDAN ESTAS BIEN? - DIJO CREPÚSCULO, SACANDOLO DE SU TRANCE

¿COMO ... ..DIJISTE? - DIJO AUN SHOQUEADO

AMOR DISCORD, LO QUE SIENTES POR FLUTTERSHY ES AMOR - DIJO TWILIGHT CON UNA SONRISA

¿"AMOR"? ¿QUE ES ESA COSA? - DIJO ALGO TRATANDO DE PROCESAR LA IMFORMACION

SOLO SE QUE ES UN SENTIMIENTO MUY HERMOSO QUE TE LLENA DE ALEGRIA - DIJO TWILIGHT, ¿NO SABES LO QUE ES EL AMOR? ... - DIJO ALGO PREOCUPADA

-NO LA VERDAD QUE NO PERDER -

-SE QUIEN PUEDE AYUDARTE CON ESO - DIJO PENSANDO EN SU CUÑADA CADENCE

¿QUIEN? -

\- MI CUÑADA CADENCE-

-¿CADENCIA? ¿LA ESPOSA DE TU HERMANO? -

-SI, ELLA ES LA DEIDAD DEL AMOR, TE DIRA TODO LO QUE NECESITAS SABRE -

WOW ... .ESO SUEÑA GENIAL- DIJO DISCORD MUY CONTENTO AL SABER QUE CADENCE TENIA LA RESPUESTAS A SUS DUDAS

ENTONCES IRE A HACERLE UNA VISITA MAÑANA TEMPRANO, GRACIAS TWILIGHT SABIA QUE PODIA CONTAR CON TIGO - DIJO DANDOLE UN GRAN Y FUERTE ABRAZO

DE NADA ... .DISCORD PERO ... ..NO PUEDO RESPIRAR ... - DIJO TWILIGHT INTENTANDO LIBERARSE

OPS ... LO SIENTO, GRACIAS DE NUEVO CUIDADO CREPÚSCULO - DIJO BAJANDOLA Y DESAPRESER EN EL OTRO

SERA MEJOR QUE HABISE A CADENCIA- DIJO PREPARANDO UNA CARTA.

EN OTRA PARTE DE PONYVILLE EXACTAMENTE EN LA ENTRADA DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE EN LA CASA DEL ELEMENTO DE LA AMABILIDAD, VEMOS A LA PEGASO DE COLOR MANTEQUILLA Y MELENA ROSA DANDOLE DE COMER EN SUS ANIMALITOS CANTANDO UNA HERMOSA MELODIA.

AQUÍ TIENEN MIS ANIMALITOS DISFRUTEN SU COMIDA - DECIA MUY FELIZ, COMO CADA DÍA DE RUTINA, LIMPIAVA SU CASA, VIH DE CAMPO CON ÁNGEL, Y PRÁCTICA CON SUS AVES EL CANTO

EL DIA HABIA SIDO AGOTADOR, DESPUES DE COMPARTIR CON SUS AMIGAS Y ANIMALITOS, YA DE NOCHE SE ACOSTO EN SU CAMA LISTA PARA DORMIR, MIRO EN SU MESA DE NOCHE Y VIO UN RETRATO DE ELLA CON DISCORD COMPARTIENDO UN ABARAZA.

DIZI ... - DIJO CON UNA SONRIZA, SINTIENDO ALGO EN SU CORAZON, RECORDANDO ESA ABRAZO DESPUES DE SALVARLA DE LOS CAMBIANTES DE COMO ARRIESGO SU VIDA.

OH ... MI DIZI COMO QUISIERA DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO POR TI - DIJO MUY TRISTE, UN PESAR DE AVER SUPERADO MUCHAS VECES SU TIMIDES, SEGUIA SIENDOLO Y TAMBIEN DE COMO REACCIONARIAN SUS AMIGAS SI SUPIERAN QUE SE HABIA ENAMORADO DE EL.

SIN DARSE CUENTA ANGEL LA ESTABA VIENDO CON UN GESTO SERIO Y BRAZOS CRUSADOS, EL AUN NO ACEPTABA UNA DISCORDIA, ¿Qué DEBO HACER ANGEL? ¿Cómo SE SI SI TAMBIEN LE GUSTO? ¿Cómo TOMARAN MIS AGIMAS ESTO? TENGO MIEDO DE QUE ME RECHASE - DIJO CON ALGUNAS LAGRINAS, SUS PENSAMIENTOS LA ASUSTABAN.

TAL VEZ TWILIGHT PUEDA AYUDARME, ¿DEBERÍA DECIRLE A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA TAMBIÉN? ... - DIJO CON LA ESPERANZA DE LA CREPÚSCULO LA AYUDARÍA, - ¡SI! ELLA ME AYUDARA, MUY PRONTO ESTAREMOS JUNTOS MI DIZI.

DECÍA FLUTTERSHY PARA LUEGO AL REINO DE LOS SUEÑOS


End file.
